The present invention is directed generally to an arthroscopic surgical instrument and technique and more specifically to such an instrument and technique for orthopedic surgery relating to capsular stapling for repair of capsular disruption associated with shoulder dislocations and subluxations.
The primary pathology with shoulder dislocation is some type of capsular disruption. The capsular disruption is almost invariably associated with a rip of either the labrum or the capsule off of the scapula or shoulder blade.
A conventional operation for repairing such capsular disruption is an open procedure, called the duToit or Roux. This operation exposes the capsule of the shoulder joint through an open incision and simply puts a tuck in the capsule and staples it in place.
Problems associated with the duToit operation include the usual chance of disease and infection associated with any open surgical procedure, the need for hospitalizing the patient for several days and the asociated time off work and expense of hospitalization.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved instrument and technique for performing capsular stapling.
Another object is to provide such an instrument and technique whereby the capsular stapling operation may be performed arthroscopically and as an out patient procedure.
Another object is to provide an improved arthroscopic surgical instrument which is simple and durable in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.